


Friend of Moss

by Dragons_Before_Dawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Just a fun story about backstory, Korpokkurs, Named Warriors of Light, no beta we die like men, plants!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Before_Dawn/pseuds/Dragons_Before_Dawn
Summary: A story about a cat, a lizard, a bigger cat, and a plant.L'ixciaa Lhea, adventurer and burgeoning Warrior of Light, makes a friend in a small, lonely korpokkur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Friend of Moss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I normally make shippy NSFW fanfictions buuuuut here I am with something a bit OOC for me.
> 
> I wanted to write an origin story for how my character L'ixciaa Lhea came across her korpokkur steed, who in character is very close to her.  
> Other characters belong to other people, that I will include in the notes at the end!

The Dravanian Hinterlands was a wonder to the two passing adventurers—land that swelled with grand cliffs and ruins of old architecture. It truly looked like the land of times past, the whistling wind helping to make it feel large and daunting.

The civilization that once called this place home were long gone, but the living monsters and beasts made the land crawl with life.

“And you want to explore some…science facility?” The large female Au Ra questioned her much smaller miqo’te comrade, bright ringed eyes peering down at her.

“It’s not a _science_ facility, Abimbola, it’s more like…a garden. A rather large nature preservation.”

Abimbola snickered to herself, pearly fangs peeking between her lips. “Is it still “preserved” if the Sharlyans are gone from here?”

From where they stood, they could see the large tree-breeched dome that marked the arboretum. Without much looking it appeared as if it were completely abandoned and lifeless. The great tree standing tall through the broken domed ceiling clutched the stone structure with mighty ferocity, unyielding to the wind that waved through the branches.

The miqo’te, L’ixciaa, pursed her lips. “You know what we were told. There are still creatures inside. Though perhaps a bit unrestrained.”

Their hiking drew them nearer to the site, and they could spy morbols crossing the still waters outside the door.

“Ah, morbols…” Abimbola sneered, already clutching for her axe. “We are going to be dealing with the smelliest things in Eorzea.”

“There’s more than just them,” the miqo white mage added.

And she was right.

Upon entering the facility, the two were met with all forms of seedlings—smelly and exotic alike. From pools korpokkur sprang and screeched, bouncing off of them with aggression normally unseen in plants.

Warrior and white mage battled for their lives, magic flying to stay away the bitter beasts.

By the time they cleared the way to the last foe, all that was left were smaller beings who did not want to trouble themselves with the prospect of death. The supposed _treasure_ they had been sent to achieve was nothing more than seeds, and L’ixciaa had to take a moment to calm Abim down from being disappointed that it was nothing more.

Either way, they began to make their way back towards the beginning of the arboretum. Seedlings that remained distanced themselves in the water—

Save for one.

By the entrance there was a small green orb, crumpled in on itself. It remained in the bushes, off from the pond and the lily pads where the rest of the korpokkurs rested. It caught L’ixciaa’s eye, and she stopped in her tracks to bend down and observe it.

Abim only noticed the white mage stopped after a few moments, turning to look back at the kneeling miqo.

“Oi, what are you doing?”

L’ixciaa’s tail flicked with interest, her expression faltering as she watched over the fairly small, bruised korp. Its eyes, which normally would be wide and beady, were closed and resembled thin two black lines. Its stem was bent inward, and its legs were curled up against itself. The moss on its exterior was messy, with twigs and dirt caked to it; a far cry to the healthier ones they had battled.

She felt sad for it.

“I’m just…checking up on this little guy here.”

The warrior stepped back then, coming down to join her friend. “Oh, must’ve been one we fought.”

“No, I don’t think so…” L’ix extended a hand down and brushed her fingers against its messy moss, watching as it quivered from the sensation. “It appears sickly.”

Her larger friend sighed and tilted her head, seemingly unimpressed. “We just spent the last hour battling these things, and now you’re worried about one?”

“We fought _aggressive_ ones.” L’ix corrected her. She plucked a few twigs from the korpokkur. “I have no ill will for these creatures.”

She could hear the woman beside her release a breath. “Okay, fine. But what do you think you are going to do for it?”

“It’ll die here if I don’t do anything.”

And, like a brave fool, she decided to do something.

Sneaking a korpokkur out wasn’t hard but keeping the weakened plant out of public was. Abim helped her conceal it as she brought the dazed creature all the way back to Gridania and then to the lavender beds to their shared home.

Despite the travels, the little seedling hardly stirred in L’ixciaa’s arms. In her home, she made sure to keep it near a window as she brought a metal tub over to soak it.

It seemed to come alive in the water, and L’ixciaa was delighted to see its eyes open up.

“There you are, little thing.” She smiled down at it, her fingers coming up to rub off some of the mud on its moss. It felt rough and caked on, and it only started to release after rubbing the lengthy moss between her fingers. Behind her, Abim stood, shaking her head with a small smile.

“You’re going to get attached to this thing.”

More dirt became free with more scrubbing, along with loose sheddings. Even still, its stem drooped down, casting a shadow over its own face. It sat contently, letting its caretakers handle it.

“Even if I do, I’ll be releasing it back into the arboretum once it is healthy.” Nimble fingers gently toy with the seedling’s tiny limbs to make sure they were still strong. She was delighted to see them in shape and not causing it any distress. “But for now…we must give him a name.”

“Oh, a him now?” Abim hummed, amused.

“Aye.” L’ixciaa picked up the awakening korp, smiling to herself. It wiggled its weak arms, but seemed chipper nonetheless. “We’ll be two peas in a pod.”

Her green eyes lit up.

“That’s it!” She suddenly howled. “Peapod!” She rested him into the water again. “You really look like a little pea, as well. Even with the stem.”

“And pea-sized!” Abim gave in and pet the creature on the head, watching as it bounced in the water. It looked dry still, so after a moment they resolved to leaving it in the water-filled bin to absorb.

And thankfully, he regained much hydration in a matter of days.

The next task on hand was to correct the little korpokkur’s broken stem.

After about a week, L’ixciaa decided it was best time to set her design into action. While it had been soaking, the white mage went to work trying to make a splint. She had no idea how a plant could use one, but it was all she could do.

Her two housemates—Abimbola Ueno and a hrothgar named D’amon Lor—watched with curiosity from their outside deck as the miqo’te set to work refining lumber with her saw.

“You don’t think it’ll be too heavy, the little thing that he is?” D’amon inquired, sipping at his steaming teacup.

Beside L’ix, the tiny green korpokkur softly bounced within his tub of water. He may have had a broken stem still, but he looked happy to be involved anyway.

“I’m making it smaller,” L’ixciaa commented, biting her bottom lip as she began slicing down the center of the oak lumber. “I may require some thread as well, so Abim, if you would be so kind…”

The ever-ready au ra sprung up from her seat. “You got it. One moment.” She left the deck to enter the house, leaving the three individuals, sore korp included, alone in the bright, sunny yard.

“So…” D’amon spoke after a moment. “I know I was away, but please indulge me. Was it Abim’s, or your idea to bring that little guy home?”

His question drifted through the air without an answer for some time after. L’ixciaa knew it was silly to care for something that so many others would classify as a monster. “It was me.”

“I’m not judging you. You’ve always been too caring for your own good.” Despite his words, the Hrothgar smiled. “He’s lucky you gave him the time of day. He appears to be a runt of the spawn.”

L’ixciaa snickered, finally slicing through the lumber in front of her. “Something you’ve read in one of your many books?”

D’amon chuckled. “Perhaps something I learned in Sharlayan. Keep in mind, the arboretum _is_ Sharlayan ruins.”

L’ix shrugged, smirking. “I’ll give you that. I just didn’t think you much of a botanist.”

The bulky scholar of a hrothgar took another sip of his tea. “No. That’s your territory.”

The lumber trimmed, the white mage raised the makeshift splint up beside Peapod, comparing the length of the wood to his floppy stem. He seemed to grow excited, flailing his puny stubs of arms before letting out a small pained screech.

“I know, I know. You’ll feel better soon,” L’ix smiled and patted the top of him, before turning to look towards the door, where Abimbola had then come out with various threads.

“I have some wool yarn, but I figured you would want something more sturdy, so I also brought some small rope.” She passed them to the newfound carpenter before making her way back to her seat across from D’amon.

L’ixciaa gently pulled the korpokkur from his bath and sat him in her lap, ignoring how it made her loose apron moist. “Sorry Peapod, this might hurt a bit.” She tried to slowly lift his stem, noting how he stirred and whined as it was put into position. The wood was put into place, then wrapped with the string; securing the stem and lumber together.

Lifting him up, she inspected him.

“Look at that. You’re starting to look like a sure-fire korpokkur!”

Behind them, the two relaxing adventurers clapped.

“You’re giving new meaning to being a healer,” D’amon joked, which earned him a quick, stern glance.

And thus L’ixciaa knew she was to say goodbye to her new plant friend soon, as once he was healed, he’d have to be returned home.

A week passed. And then another week. And then a third.

L’ixciaa found herself enjoying his company far too much.

Whenever she was in her home, he wanted to follow her. If there was a chance she would be leaving the room he resided in with his water bin, he would crawl out (or sometimes spill out) and waddle after her.

If she left her home, he would sit by the door, and if any of the two home wanted to sit outside with him while she was gone, he would stare off at the gate of the yard.

The times spent with her saw him thriving—and he started to grow from his small size, too.

By the beginning of the fourth week, L’ixciaa knew she would have to let him go.

~*~*~

It was a bright, beautiful summer day when L’ixciaa decided she was going to bring him back to the arboretum.

She had removed the splint from him that early morning, and was very happy to see his leaf stand tall and proud, all on its own above his circular form.

Abim refused to stay home for the farewell, so she joined the white mage outside their home.

“He’s grown some since we brought him home, so it may be harder to sneak him back into the ruins,” L’ixciaa pondered, holding up the mossy orb at eye level.

Abim gazed at them, thinking, before letting out a loud snicker. “No, there’s no reason to sneak. Do this loud.” She suddenly yanked her morbol green sash from her waist and began to wrap it around the miqo, a permanent smirk on her features.

“What in the world are you—” L’ixciaa couldn’t even finish her question as Abim tightened the sash around her chest.

Looking down, L’ixciaa was left in surprise.

“You…fashioned it like a child’s harness.”

“Exactly!” Abimbola forcefully took the squabbling korpokkur from the former and stretched open the crossed sash, stuffing the seedling inside. Its little stubs poked out of the exposed sides, and leaf wiggled beside the miqo’s head.

L’ix could do nothing but huff. “You could be gentler with him, you know.”

“And this is why you have the sash,” the au ra laughed, before waving behind them to the Hrothgar standing at the doorway. “We’ll be back tonight. Don’t get too lonely without us.”

“Give my regards to Peapod,” D’amon smiled, then returning into the house.

The korpokkur settled, unknowing that he was leaving. He was just more so joyful to be there.

L’ixciaa and Abimbola made their journey with chocobos and aetherytes, traveling to various lands without a care in the world. Faces they passed were confused, in awe and wonder when they chanced to see their passenger, but L’ix gave them only a smile.

From what she could tell, the seedling was excited from their venture. He bounced in the sash, black eyes sparkling with thoughts she could only imagine were extraordinary.

It made her heart ache.

The arboretum was no less daunting as they approached. Before they got too close, they left their chocobos behind for the time being so they would not draw the attention of the molboros. The entrance remained open, and the threatening creatures still did not charge them like they had before.

L’ix chose not to go too far in, instead stopping at the first pond, which had still been full of korpokkurs that eyed them from beneath the murky water.

Peapod stirred before she removed him, darting from side to side to take in his surroundings.

“Look, we brought you back home. You can return to your friends now. I’m sure they miss you.”

He turned to look at the pond, where no kopokkurs came to greet him. He couldn’t change his expression, but she could still see the uncertainty in his eyes.

Abimbola gave him a soft pat on the top of his round body. “You’ll thrive here, little man. Grow into a big korp for us, okay?”

Peapod remained static, standing in place while gazing up at his two much larger caretakers.

L’ixciaa could feel doubt water, but she knew she had to try. Bending down, she got eye level with him.

“These last few weeks have been a lot of fun. I had no idea that having a korpokkur around the house could be so…nice. You have a lot of personality for something that can’t emote.”

Peapod swayed to the voice—listening.

“I enjoyed you greatly. Even got used to the moss smell.”

“And the sheddings,” Abim added.

The white mage laughed. “Yes, the shedding too."

He stepped forward, resting a small nubby arm against her knee.

“So…take care of yourself for us.” L’ixciaa finished, smiling, hiding her sadness. She stood and turned to start towards the exit with the warrior. She didn’t want to turn back, but could not help but look when the sound of a soft pitter patter followed them.

“Don’t tell me…” L’ix whispered under her breath. She wouldn’t be able to say no.

When they reached the bright, broken down entrance, she finally looked back behind them, and much to her dismay, he was still there, right on their heels.

Peapod stared right up at them, stern.

_You will not leave me._

“No, Abim, I can’t!” L’ixciaa all but broke down. “I can’t take him look at me like that.”

The auri warrior could see the anguish that brewed in her friends’ heart. “Well…I mean…who said you _had_ to return him?”

“I was doing what I thought was best for him,” the miqo’te whined. Her ears drooped against her blonde hair. “No one is meant to take creatures out of their habitat.”

“He clearly doesn’t want to stay here,” Abim argued. “Who are you to force him to?”

Begrudgingly, it was the last straw.

“Peapod, do you truly want to return with us? This means you will not come back here. At least not for some time.”

Of course, he did not respond. What he did give them was another step forward, brushing past them into the bright sunlight. He turned to look back at them, so sure of himself.

“This boy is very certain,” Abim said, a laugh hidden in her voice. “You have it, then.” Unceremoniously, Abim plucked the korpokkur off the ground and man handled L’ix again to place him inside the sash.

“I don’t know how we’re going to break it to D’amon,” L’ixciaa sighed, a smile curling on her lips. Peapod’s stern demeanor before had transformed to one of happiness, stubby arms wiggling and legs kicking joyously.

“He had a liking to Peapod, did he not?” Abim comforted her, starting the walk back towards where they had left their chocobos. The morbols squabbling around in the stagnant pool of water paid them no mind as they snuck by, though leaving quite the unpleasant stench.

“Yes,” L’ixciaa eventually responded, her thoughts having been running amuck. “Though I do not think he will be happy to hear that we will be needing his brawn to dig out a pond.”

Granted—he wasn’t opposed to the news of keeping a seedling pet. Spending a day in the sweltering summer sun to dig a large dip in the yard on the other hand…

He made sure L’ix did not hear the end of it.

The pond was finished in a few days, and Peapod had a new personal space.

It was very welcome, because in the coming months the korpokkur went through a grand metamorphosis. As much as he always wanted to remain inside and beside L’ixciaa at all times, he was growing far too much to stay in such close quarters.

He went from being able to sleep in her room within the metal bin, to having to be left outside in his newfound pond.

At first it was hard. He would await at the door, but eventually he found it within himself to rest in his watery abode.

~*~*~

Any adventures the ambitious white mage went on—alone or with her comrades—he started to join. In the beginning, he walked with them. Then, eventually, he was big enough to ride.

L’ixciaa was unsure about it, but it was something Abim brought up.

“Look, I don’t think he would mind,” the auri said over nibbles of freshly baked bread. She, L’ix and Peapod stood out among the neighborhood of the lavender beds, where they had been taking their morning stroll. L'ix and Abim were finishing their breakfast on the walk, while Peapod was just enjoying their company.

“I don’t want to hurt him,” L’ixciaa mumbled.

Abimbola was clearly not so reserved. “He’ll let us know before it’s too late.” Then, without warning, she grabbed a hold of the much smaller miqo’te and hoisted her up without flinching. L’ixciaa started to shout, flailing about as she was moved like a doll. Abim sat her on top of Peapod’s head, and L’ix frantically grabbed at his stem. All the while, Peapod didn’t even move.

Realizing her new position, L’ix adjusted her legs so she wasn’t sliding off her round friend.

Wow, was she really sitting on a korpokkur?

Abimbola eyed her friend, grin growing wider. “You might have to retire your chocobo.”

The miqo’te flushed sheepishly. She hated when Abimbola was right. “I won’t tire him out.”

“No, of course you won’t.”

Abim patted Peapod’s side. “How about you show us how well you can handle this?”

As if he knew exactly what she was telling him, he broke off into a run; or, more so a sprintish bouncing. The nervous shouting of the miqo’te could be heard down the path as the korp descended down a hill. Abim could only laugh, nearly falling to her knees in a fit. For as far as Peapod ran, L’ixciaa could still be heard.

Though amazingly, he did not labor. After two laps, Peapod came to a stop at Abim again, L’ix looking far less scared, and grinning like a mad woman.

“Okay,” She spoke, not removing herself from the korp. “You have made your point. I’ll be keeping my chocobo whistle on me, just in case.”

And that was so many years ago.

~*~*~

Well, perhaps not _so many._ It was at least five.

Peapod had still grown some since then, but not too much. He could, if he wanted to, carry both the miqo’te and auri on either side of him, but it was not too often.

L’ixciaa admired the old arboretum in the dimming sunset from another rooftop. She rested on Peapod, who also looked on wistfully—though not in regrets.

Every day with Peapod had been a day worth having, and it was something L’ixciaa was still very happy about. She took joy in caring for him, often brushing him down in his pond to help him keep clean, and in turn he was the most loyal friend and steed that she could ever hope for.

They went back in the area of their beginnings for a favor L’ixciaa owed to a civilian in Idyllshire, and it left them with a beautiful sight of the setting sun at the end of the day. The wind whistled past them, rustling Peapod’s soft, stringy moss, and L’ix eventually let out a resigned sigh.

“I suppose we can’t stay here all night.”

The korpokkur gave his response to her through a light sound that vibrated through his round form, and she patted him in reply.

L’ixciaa waved farewell towards the arboretum, allowing Peapod to start taking them in the opposite direction. After all, they had to get home to rest up. There were still so many adventures to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here!  
> https://twitter.com/Ferrety_Lixciaa
> 
> find abimbola here:  
> https://twitter.com/OrangeNugg
> 
> and d'amon here:  
> https://twitter.com/Dayomaise
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
